


Notes on a Quietly Covered Up Scandal

by Walkerbaby



Series: The Cynthia Baxter Chronicles [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby





	Notes on a Quietly Covered Up Scandal

  


Title - Notes on a Quietly Covered Up Scandal  
Rating - Green Cortina/PG-13  
Disclaimer - Not mine. Except the Baxters they are mine. Sam, Gene and LOM is all property of Kudos and BBC though. It just always irritated me there was no forensic person for Sam to have geeky puppy love over.  
Pairing - Sam/Gene/OFC  
Warnings - Suggestion of character death but not a death!fic  
Author's Note - Sequel to Happy Birthday Sam that [](http://gritsinmisery.livejournal.com/profile)[**gritsinmisery**](http://gritsinmisery.livejournal.com/)   requested but not exactly how she requested it.

****

** **

SEPTEMBER 1974

****

"Don’t be ridiculous Sam," Gene growled as he snapped the paper open irritably. "You’re getting your knickers in a twist about nothing. Girl just went to the GP for the flu." 

****

"Flu doesn’t make you hungry for egg butties with pickles on them," Sam retorted angrily as he stormed out of Gene’s office, slamming the door as loudly as he could behind him. 

********

OCTOBER 1974 

****

"Cindy!" Sam shouted as he watched her step into the lift. She stepped back out and looked at him peculiarly. 

"What DI Tyler?" 

Sam hurried forward and pulled her into the stairwell. "You’ve been avoiding me and Gene," Sam told her softly when they were alone. "For three weeks now you’ve been avoiding us. What’s going on?" 

"Nothing," she stepped away from him and shook her head. "You’ve got a good thing going Sam," she smiled. "You shouldn’t be working so hard to mess that up." 

****

NOVEMBER 1974 

Sam watched as Oswald stormed angrily into Gene’s office, not bothering to knock first. A few moments later he heard the glass in the windows rattle. 

"TYLER!" Gene bellowed loudly. 

"Yes Guv?" Sam sauntered slowly into the room and split a glance between Oswald and Gene. 

"Which one of you inbred, moronic, worthless bastards so thoroughly fucked up that she’s quitting?" Oswald huffed angrily, his face like an overripe tomato. 

"What?" Sam stuttered and looked over at a startled Gene. 

"She’s transferring?" Gene fumbled for his cigarettes. 

"No," Oswald shook his head. "Quitting. Gone. She’s joining the faculty at the University. Effective on her return from consulting on the Meyers case in London. She left the resignation on my desk and then cleaned her office out once everyone was gone." 

"You didn’t know she was looking for another job?" Sam glared at him. 

"I knew she was teaching at the university part time to make ends meet now that she’s filed for divorce. I didn’t know it was becoming a permanent change though. So what I want to know is which of you gentleman royally fucked up and how do you intend to fix it?" 

"I’ll fix it," Gene said abruptly and looked knowingly at Sam. 

 

"I swear I don’t know where she’s living!" Ted Baxter held his hands in front of his face, trying to protect himself from the punches and kicks. "Officer I haven’t seen her since she moved out. Won’t even talk to me." 

"Liar," Sam spat angrily. 

"Tell us where she’s at," Gene ordered gruffly. "Or I’m not going to make my DI stop pounding on your liver." 

"We have a friend," Ted whimpered. "Landlord over near the university. They were close. He might have found her a place to stay. Other than that I swear I don’t know." 

"What’s this friend’s name?" Sam snarled, landing another kick solidly in Ted Baxter’s ribs. He’d been waiting to do this for almost 10 years, and while he didn’t normally agree with violence, it felt every bit as good as he always imagined it would. 

"Abdullah Bezhar," Ted wheezed. 

"Right," Gene agreed. "Come on Sam, quit beating the scum and let’s go." 

****

NOVEMBER 1974 

"Still no luck Dorothy?" Gene asked as Sam slammed the phone down angrily. 

"No," Sam said tersely. "She’s still in a meeting. I asked the department secretary if it was the same one as yesterday. She hung up on me. Bitch." 

"What are you planning on saying once you get her on the phone?" Gene asked speculatively. 

"I don’t know," Sam shook his head. "But we need to come up with something." 

"Trust the Gene Genie." 

"I would," Sam snapped. "But that’s what’s gotten us into this mess. And got us stuck with Dr. Watney as her replacement. Britain’s most incompetent forensic scientist." 

"I’ll fix it," Gene replied. 

"You do that," Sam replied as he picked up the phone and dialed the University of Manchester again. 

****

DECEMBER 1974

"Introduction to General Chemistry?" Sam looked at Gene over the small pile of torn wrapping paper. 

"Happy Christmas," Gene replied as he flicked his new Zippo open and lit a smoke. "Thought you might want to start studying early. I know how you like to be prepared Gladys." 

"Studying?" 

"Class starts the 15th," Gene answered. "6:30. We’ll just tell the others your joining my darts team." 

"I’m taking a General Chemistry class?" Sam looked at Gene sharply. 

"We’re taking a class in General Chemistry," Gene corrected. 

"Why?" 

"You really are dense aren’t you Tyler? I couldn’t give a hang about a bunch of chemicals but I do want to know why my forensic scientist suddenly decided she’d rather teach a bunch of college educated poofters how to make martinis rather than help us solve cases." 

"Cindy’s teaching the class?" 

"You’re catching on Tyler," Gene smiled. "Might make a detective out of you yet." 

****

JANUARY 15, 1975 

"Hunt?" Cindy looked up from her role sheet. 

"Here," Gene announced and raised his hand. Sam watched as her back stiffened slightly, making the small bulge at her tummy more prominent. She just shook her head and smiled, exasperated, at the both of them. 

"I see you brought DI Tyler with you DCI Hunt," she retorted. 

"Thought my officers could do with learning some science from the best forensics expert in the business. Brought the boy wonder first. Thought he might let me copy his homework." 

"I expect he might," she replied. "But you have to sit apart during the tests. I don’t trust DI Tyler not to cheat." 

****

JANUARY 22, 1975 

"Where’s your lab partner?" Cindy looked at Sam appraisingly. 

"Should be back in just a second," Sam looked at the door anxiously. "He told me he was dying for a fag and just nipped out for a quick one." 

"He’s got five minutes or I’m failing him for tonight’s lab," Cindy warned and stepped away from him coldly. 

Just then Gene breezed in through the door to the chemistry lab holding a paper bag. "You’re late DCI Hunt," Cindy informed him. "You only had a five minute break to begin with between lecture and lab." 

"Ran down to the chippy a block over," Gene informed her as he handed her the bag. "Your arse is too skinny. Brought the tot an egg buttie." 

"You’re not allowed to eat in a chemistry lab DCI Hunt," Cindy informed him. 

"I’m not woman," he replied, putting hands on his hips. "You are. Now go sit down at that desk and get off your feet and eat something before I force feed you. That’s an order Cindyloo Who." 

Sam felt his breathe catch at the smile she gave Gene. "Yes Guv," she took the bag from him and made her way to the desk in the front. Sam smiled over at Gene when he joined him at the lab bench. 

****

JANUARY 29 1975 

"How did you get an A and I got a B+?" Sam looked between his lab report and Gene’s. "I did all the work!" 

"Must be my penmanship Gladys. You write like a spastic." 

"Or bribing the teacher with egg butties," Sam muttered. 

"Should have thought of it yourself." Gene replied. "Leave it to me to have to feed your pregnant bird." 

"My pregnant bird?" Sam snapped. "How do we know exactly she’s not your pregnant bird?" 

"You mean you didn’t --" Gene stopped. "Just assumed you went back for seconds at least once down there in forensics. Know that place gives you the horn." 

"No," Sam looked at him in horror. "Did you?" 

"Place gives me the creeps," Gene shrugged. "Can’t even imagine wanting to fuck with those dead bodies about." 

"So we have no idea," Sam looked at Gene. "She has no idea." 

"Looks like all three of us have stepped in the shit then doesn’t it?" 

"Yeah well," Sam glared at him. "Next time you can write the lab report and I’ll bring her presents." 

 

****

FEBRUARY 5, 1975

Sam stood nervously in front of Cindy’s desk as the last of the other students left. He caught Gene’s eye at the door and nodded. Softly, softly, just like they’d agreed. He noticed that she had a hand pressing in the small of her back and fought the urge to offer to rub it for her. 

"Thought you might find this interesting," Sam put a case folder down on top of her pile of paperwork. "Might want to see what you could make of it." 

"Right," Cindy agreed as she picked up the pile of books. 

"I could carry that if you wanted?" Sam suggested. "You probably shouldn’t be carrying heavy things." 

"I’m," Cindy started and Sam stepped up to take the pile from her before she could say anymore. 

"I don’t mind." 

"Fine, I’m parked in the teacher’s lot." 

"So are we." 

"I should have known," Cindy laughed. 

****

FEBRUARY 12, 1975

"Congratulations Detective Tyler," Cindy said as she passed back his exam, with the case folder underneath. "You were my high grade in the exam. Just barely though." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," she smiled. "Although if you wouldn’t have gotten the bonus I have to say DCI Hunt would have beaten your marks." 

Sam tried not to smile when her hand lingered on his back for a second. He noticed the same hand trailing across the nape of Gene’s neck as she handed his exam back as well. They were getting somewhere. 

 

****

FEBRUARY 19, 1975 

"I can’t help you on this case," Cindy handed the manila folder back to Sam with a grimace. 

"I know you’re not on the force anymore Cindy but come on," Sam caught her hand in his and Gene stepped back into the lecture hall. "We’ve got to be sound on the forensics or Adams is going to walk. We could really use your expertise on this." 

"I can’t," Cindy repeated. "Ted’s calling me as an expert for the defense." 

"For the defense?" Gene broke in. "He can’t call you for the defense, you’re a copper." 

"No," Cindy shook her head. "I’m a forensic chemist. No longer in the employ of the Manchester Police Department. And before you ask I’m being compelled to give testimony." 

"Why’s that?" Sam seethed. 

"It seems your forensic expert is using a technique that I first introduced. Since I’m testifying for the defense to dispute your time line of events I can’t look at what you have." 

"You can’t be serious," Sam slammed his fist onto the desk and watched as she jumped slightly. 

"Tell Watney that he needs to be very careful during the blood gas measurements. And have Oswald run an extra panel. If they swamp me in paperwork I’m not going to go over it thoroughly - if it looks close I’ll agree to it. Don’t let Watney give me anything to work with and you’ll be fine." 

"Thanks," Sam snarled as he huffed off. He noticed Gene didn’t follow behind and a few moments later he stood fuming as Gene made his way to the Cortina. 

"You know it’s not her fault right?" Gene suggested. 

"She could have stayed on the force instead of running away from us." 

"Could have," Gene agreed. "Should have. Didn’t. Don’t do any good to make her cry now though." 

****

FEBRUARY 26, 1975 

"Surprised to see you in class," Sam muttered as he walked toward the desk at the end of their lab. "Heard yesterday that you were seriously ill. Admitted to hospital." 

"That’s right," Cindy nodded. "The doctors thought it best to keep me overnight. I’m sure it made things difficult in court." 

"Judge made the defense rest since the written report you submitted said you could find no substantial errors in the forensic analysis done by police. Claimed that he didn’t need to hold up the case waiting for you to tell him the same thing in person." 

"Good for the judge," Cindy stepped around him and began collecting her papers. "So did the verdict go your way?" 

"He’ll do life," Sam answered. 

"Good, he was guilty as sin." 

"Hospital said you were admitted for symptoms of early labor," Sam shuffled his feet. "Wouldn’t let me or Gene in to see you though." 

"Turned out to be indigestion," Cindy answered. 

"Oh, well, good. So things are?" 

"Perfectly healthy." 

"Right," Sam shuffled his feet again. "I should probably go, Gene’s -" 

"Gene’s waiting," she agreed. "Probably ready for a pint at the Arms before chucking out."

****

MARCH 4, 1975 

"Detective Tyler," Cindy smirked as she handed back his exam. "It seems the title of head of class has been lost." 

Sam stared at her for a moment as she handed a folded up exam to Gene. "Congratulations Guv, very nicely done." 

Sam felt his fist clench at the saucy wink Gene gave him. Bastard had sent him out on every routine call all week claiming he had paperwork to catch up on. Sam should have known he’d been studying in secret. Trust the bastard to cheat, Sam thought. Put a blow job on the line and Gene Hunt will move mountains.

 

**APRIL 8, 1975**

"So," Anderson sidled up beside Gene as he was finishing his fag up before class. "Are the rumors about Dr. Baxter true then?" 

"Rumors?" 

"About why she’s teaching University again and the," the smug little bastard domed hands over his stomach, "you know." 

"And what would those rumors be?" 

Anderson dropped his voice low and leaned close to Gene. "She was fired from the force for having an affair with a married copper. Heard it was his bastard she was carrying." 

"Not what I heard," another student joined them and lit his own smoke. "Heard she got it on with one of the crims in a cell. Got caught." 

"A prisoner in a cell?" Gene looked between the two of them. 

"She looks like the sort," the second boy laughed. "Seems like a kinky little tart." 

Gene grabbed the boy forcefully by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. "Dr. Baxter was not fired from the police department. She did not have an affair with a married copper and she most definitely did not spread her legs for any of the scum in our cells. Dr. Baxter left the force for a job more conducive to raising a family and we would do anything to get her back in our department because she’s the smartest bird I’ve ever met. Got it?" 

"Right," the boy nodded and Gene felt warmth press up against his coat and looked down to see the boy had wet himself. He dropped him in disgust. 

"Nancy arsed bender," he snorted. 

****

MAY 12, 1975

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m Dr. Winters and I’ll be proctoring your final exam tonight. As some of you may guess," the older gentleman grinned, "Dr. Baxter is somewhat indisposed this evening."

Sam looked over at Gene and felt his breath quicken. "Get through the exam as quick as you can," Gene muttered.

"Detective Tyler? Detective Hunt?" Dr. Winters was looking at them. "I’m rather surprised you’re here. Didn’t Dr. Baxter tell you?"

"Tell us?" Gene prompted.

"Must have slipped her mind, she’s been a bit distracted this week." Dr. Winters answered.

"Told us?" Sam urged.

"You’re not required to take the final because you have A’s in the class. You can leave if you like."

"Right, good," Gene nodded. "We’ll just go then."

"You mean I studied all week and we don’t have to take it?" Sam asked blankly.

"Come on Tyler," Gene grabbed his arm and pulled. Turning he looked at the rest of the class. "This is what happens when you do drugs kids. End up a blithering idiot like Inspector Tyler."

Sam turned to look at him as Gene marched him from the classroom. "Move," Gene grunted.

When they reached the Cortina, Sam scurried inside and slammed the door as Gene roared away from the University and toward the hospital. Once there he bypassed the front desk and went straight to maternity.

Sam bounced nervously beside him as Gene grabbed a ward matron and shoved his warrant card in her face. "Police luv, need to know about a patient of yours. Dr. Cynthia Baxter."

"Police? What for?" The matron stood firm.

"She’s a," Sam stopped and looked at Gene. "She’s a witness and we’ve got her under guard for her own safety."

"Oh well," she huffed. "In that case they’re in room 310. They’re resting so please guard quietly."

"They?" Sam croaked.

"Well she wasn’t here to have her appendix out Detective," the matron shook her head and walked away.

 

****

May 2005

"I’ll be just a few minutes," Cynthia patted Sam on the arm as she let Janine pull her into the bride’s suite. "I think she’s just a bit on edge is all."

"Right," Sam agreed. "Stressful day. I’ll see you upstairs then?"

"Yeah," Cynthia agreed and tried not to draw comparisons to someone else the day of their wedding. Weddings, she reminded herself and smiled at the thought of her clever men. "I’ll see you upstairs. Why don’t you pour both of us a nice glass of wine huh?"

She felt her daughter tug demandingly on her arm then as she smiled at Sam. Letting herself be pulled into the suite she felt the younger woman crumple up against her and begin to sob.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked.

"I didn’t expect," Janine sniffled and started to cry again. "I didn’t expect he’d look so much like Daddy Sam!"

"Shhh," Cynthia consoled her. "You want me to make him leave?"

"No," Janine scrubbed her eyes with the heels of her hand, an identical movement to the one the man outside the door did when he was upset or tired. "I wanted him here. If Daddy Gene can’t be here," she stopped and sniffled again.

"Shh," Cynthia soothed again.

"I just never really believed "It" you know?" Janine slumped slightly. "Come on who would? One of my fathers traveled in time and knew you from a future that hadn’t taken place yet?"

"I didn’t believe him either," Cynthia smiled. "Neither did your Daddy Gene. Never really believed it. But once you see him -"

"It’s Daddy Sam," Janine said forcefully. "I don’t know how but it is. But mum," she sniffled. "He doesn’t know who I am!"

"You, we, haven’t happened for him yet." Cynthia explained. "He hasn’t had his accident yet."

"We could tell him," Janine suggested. "Keep him from ever getting sent to the past. He could miss being hit by the car."

"And take the chance you’d never be born?"

"Then we could warn him not to get in the car that day. Not to chase the Grimanti Brothers out of that store. He won’t die. He could still be alive. You’ll never have to come back to Manchester and marry Ted after Daddy Gene has his heart attack." Janine persisted.

"We can’t change history," Cynthia argued. "He made me promise that no matter what ever happened we wouldn’t change history. I’m not sure he knew what he was talking about but he kept hammering on about paradoxes."

"Daddy Gene always said he was full of it," Janine sulked. "Well, fair’s fair then." She looked at her mother levelly. "No telling him the past/future means no shagging him either. Feet on the floor at all times!"

"Yes dear," Cynthia couldn’t help herself from blushing at the memory that particular phrase brought to mind.

"And no shagging standing up either!" Janine persisted. "Now get to wherever you’re supposed to meet him and stop wasting time. Ted’s horny slag is probably drooling all over him by now."

With that Janine manhandled her mother out the door of her suite and back into the waiting arms of DCI Sam Tyler, the man who had not yet traveled into their past. "Thought you were going to open a bottle of wine?" Cynthia asked.

"Don’t have a room key and I didn’t think they’d be real happy if I kicked the door in." Sam explained.

__

"Janine unlock that door or I will kick it in young lady," Daddy Sam announced after she came home from her first day at the private school they’d enrolled her in near the police station in London.

"I’m not coming out and I’m never going back to that school neither!" Janine screamed. "I hate them! And you can’t make me go! You’re not really my Daddy. I don’t have a Daddy!"

Janine felt tears welling up in her eyes as she peered out at them through the peephole. He hadn’t been able to kick the door down and Daddy Gene had ended up doing it. A month later he was gone. She’d never told him that she didn’t mean it.

"You know," she heard her mother say as she leaned against the man that would be Sam Tyler. "I think I could really do with an egg buttie right now."

"You and egg butties Cynthia," he replied and shook his head. "Those things are going to kill you one day."

"It’s worth the risk," she argued and Janine let the tears slip down her face as she watched her mother lace her fingers through his.

"Bye Daddy," she whispered as they turned the corner to the lift. "I miss you." 

 

 

  


 


End file.
